Conversaciones
by Woozii
Summary: La ley universal de los curiosos y chismosos era muy simple; "Si vas a escuchar algo, cualquier cosa, ¡mantente callado y escucha bien!". [Conjunto de viñetas con diferentes personajes].
1. Kageyama

**Disclaimer:** HQ! Es de Furudate-sensei.

* * *

— **Conversaciones** **—**

 **I:** "Kageyama escucha algo pero no está seguro qué es".

* * *

Salía del salón del club con los pantalones a medio subir porque con las prisas que le habían dado por ir al gimnasio a practicar de una buena vez no se había preocupado de cómo se ponía la ropa. Bostezaba tapándose la boca como podía. La vista se le nubló y bajó las escaleras, somnoliento. Las clases del día habían estado aburridísimas y lo único que logró procesar fue cómo hacer para que sus armadas fueran mejores, porque estaba seguro de que si lograba que sus pases fueran más exactos sería casi imposible para el otro equipo recibirlo o bloquearlo, lo cual llevaba a una victoria perfecta.

Había pisado tierra firme cuando unas voces lo detuvieron:

—Está bien, Suga. Ahora sí que sí tengo qué decirte exactamente.

—Espero que lo hayas pensado esta vez.

—Lo he pensado _todo_ el día.

—¡Vaya! Ahora yo no sé qué pensar a todo eso.

Parpadeando en su lugar se asomó por la pared del otro lado del edificio de los vestuarios y se encontró con las figuras de sus sempais. Uno frente al otro. Tobio no sabía qué hacían ahí cuando ellos normalmente eran los primeros en llegar a las prácticas, además de que los regañaban cuando llegaban tarde.

Y había una atmosfera extraña…

—Bien, aquí voy.

—Vamos, Daichi, los demás nos esperan. ¿No pudiste decirme esto más tarde? ¿Cuándo termina la práctica y estamos completamente solos, quizás? —su tono era sarcástico, medio burlón. Tobio podía imaginárselo con esa sonrisa dulcemente sádica que a veces llevaba.

Tobio se removió. Se sentía mal escuchar a hurtadillas pero no podía evitarlo, además de que siempre se habían corrido rumores en el equipo (cortesía de Noya-sempai y Tanaka-sempai) de que algo pasaba entre esos dos, y ahora se encontraba frente a la escena que todo lo decía. Esto se sentía claramente como una escena romántica de esas películas que Natsu, la hermana de Hinata, veía.

—Bien, aquí voy. Suga, te quiero con _todas_ mis fuerzas.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí, te quiero-

—Realmente esta ha sido tu peor frase de ligar. La suma de todas las fuerzas es igual a cero, Daichi.

—Pero, es que yo-

—Venga, volvamos al gimnasio. Deben estar preguntando dónde estamos.

Tobio corrió a todo lo que sus largas piernas daban hacia el gimnasio e hiperventiló la práctica completa porque no sabía qué hacer con la información adquirida así que se atragantó con saliva. Hinata, por accidente, lo golpeó con un balón. El moreno, al final, terminó tirado en un rincón.

* * *

 **NA:** Tras mi búsqueda de motivación y ganas, con mi _doc_ llegamos a un conceso de que sí deseaba hacer las cosas que me gusta las hiciera ahora, porque nunca se sabe qué pasara después. Así que por eso publico esto. Debería ser gracioso, ¡una galaxia de agradecimientos por leer!


	2. Nekoma

**Disclaimer:** HQ! Es de Furudate-sensei.

* * *

— **Conversaciones** **—**

 **II:** "A veces Nekoma se pregunta las prioridades de su capitán".

* * *

—Tengo un problema.

—¿Haber nacido?

— _Ja, ja,_ que gracioso, Yamamoto —rugió Kuroo mientras le lanzaba un envoltorio hecho una pelota. Falló por dos centímetros y se lamentó en su interior, diciendo que se encargaría en alguna práctica hacer que le llegara un pelotazo en la cara—. Ahora sí, es en serio. Tengo un problema _serio,_ más serio que tú y todas tus porquerías de anime.

Kenma no levantó la mirada de la consola. Yaku dejó de regañar a Lev tras escuchar esas palabras y le dio un codazo potente en las costillas al más alto para que dejara de molestarlo. Inuoka se removió en su lugar girando el cuello en un ángulo de 180°. Fukunaga y Kai que habían estado prestando atención desde el principio simplemente suspiraron, aburridos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yaku, porque alguien tenía que preguntar.

Kuroo hizo una pausa ligera que se sintió eterna.

—Soy de tercer año-

— _Dah,_ igual que Yaku-san.

—Cállate, Lev.

—¡Sempai!

—Soy de tercer año —repitió el más alto mientras carraspeaba. Entrelazó las manos frente a su rostro. Sentados en un círculo, en el gimnasio de la escuela los miembros del equipo le lanzaron miradas de curiosidad e incluso hastío. Kenma era el único que tenía los ojos pegados en otra parte—. Eso quiere decir que este año me gradúo…

—¿Te vas a poner sentimental? —refutó Yamamoto.

—¡No, no te pongas sentimental, Kuroo-san! Que si no me pongo a llorar —Inuoka se movió y apoyó casi todo su peso sobre un silencioso Kenma, quien le pidió en voz baja pero fiera que se alejara de él—. ¡Si ganaremos! No te preocupes por los partidos.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Que le den a los partidos! —Kuroo alzó la cabeza tan rápido que todo su desorden de pelo se movió con él como si fuera alguna clase de pájaro. Sus ojos se movieron a una velocidad increíble e incluso sus pupilas se dilataron—Este año me gradúo y tenemos la fiesta de graduación, ¡y! ¡No tengo con quién ir! ¿Pueden creer eso? ¡No tengo con quién ir! Si no encuentro a alguien ahora seré el hazme reír de toda la clase. Por estar pendiente sólo del vóley estos tres años ahora me pasan estas cosas, ¡ninguna chica se me ha confesado! ¡Ni una sola vez! —siguió llorando en su lugar.

Yaku temió que la estupidez fuera contagiosa. Yamamoto, en cambio, se echó a reír.

—¡No puedo creer que te preocupes de eso!

—A ti te da igual porque tienes todo un año para dejar de ser virgen, pero incluso los milagros tienen sus límites.

—¡Hey!

—Kuroo, creo que nadie se te ha confesado por la simple razón de que nunca estás solo —soltó Yaku con naturalidad mientras se encogía de hombros y cruzaba los brazos. Ante la expresión de confusión siguió hablando—: Además muchas chicas se sienten intimidadas por ti, en serio; la altura, la cara de idi... —se cortó a la mitad. Cerró la boca y carraspeó—Como sea, que siempre estés rodeado de idiotas —diciendo eso apuntó a sus compañeros.

—¿Intimidadas? ¡¿Es por el pelo, cierto?! ¡No es mi culpa que tenga esta jardinera en la cabeza! —Chilló el más alto mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo—¡Seguramente es por el pelo! Creí que a las chicas les encantaban esas cosas-

—En los años ochenta cuando todo era rebeldía —apuntó Kai.

—¡Kuroo-san, llegaste como treinta años atrasado!

—¡Maldición! Kenma, no tengo más opción, tendrás que ir conmigo-

—Estás loco, Kuroo, además será más vergonzoso que vayas con un chico que solo. Imagina lo que pensaran los demás, o mejor, no lo imagines. Déjame fuera de eso.

—¡Kenma!

—Me da pereza.

—¿Y por qué no invitas a tu larguirucho novio? ¿El chico de lentes? —inquirió Inuoka con una sonrisa alocada y al mismo tiempo como si hubiera sido su mejor idea en años.

A Kuroo el rostro se le descompuso.

—¡Kenma! ¿Le constaste a los demás lo que te dije? Yo confíe en ti, ¿somos o no somos mejores amigos?

—Eso se lo contaste tú, cuando bebiste de más.

—Lleva a tu novio, en serio. Es lo mejor.

— _¡Argh!_ Por eso nunca les pido consejos. Gracias por nada —diciendo eso el capitán de Nekoma se levantó en todo lo que era su altura mientras salía del gimnasio farfullando maldiciones hacia todos.

Nekoma, en cambio, se quedó quieto y luego se fueron a practicar.

* * *

 **NA:** Ahora soy veloz. ¡Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y han comentado!


	3. Kuroo & Tsukki

**Disclaimer:** HQ! Es de Furudate-sensei.

* * *

— **Conversaciones** **—**

 **III** : "El amor puede expresarse de distintas maneras".

* * *

Como Kuroo comprende, a medias, a Tsukishima (alias Tsukki) sabe que para hacer cosas melosas de novios como abrazarse o darse besos tiene que tener una buena excusa; que hace frío, que tuvo un mal día, que hace mucho no le dan amor, que tiene sueño, y así un montón de etcéteras. Pero ese día casi nada parecía querer salirle bien y al final terminaron hablando de cualquier cosa menos algo romántico; terminaron en un caso hipotético.

—¿Te imaginas si yo hubiera ido a Karasuno contigo?

—No, muchas gracias.

—¡Nos hubiéramos visto todos los días! ¿Te das cuenta de lo genial que sería eso? Hubiéramos ido al mismo club de vóley, haríamos equipo y hubiera sido tu mentor todos los días.

—Eso suena espantoso.

— _Bah,_ Tsukki-

—No me llames así —cortó el menor sin voltear a verlo. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando unos apuntes para un examen que debía dar, además de tener que arreglar los asuntos del equipo. Ser capitán y estar en último año no era tarea fácil.

Kuroo, sentado a su lado en otra silla, simplemente lo miraba y hacía compañía porque se había tomado el tiempo para no tener trabajo durante un fin de semana y terminar todos sus estudios de la universidad antes, así tenía tiempo libre.

—Eres malo conmigo, ¿no puedes ver que estoy enamorado de ti? —soltó con una sonrisa socarrona mientras apoyaba los codos en el respaldo de la silla. Estaba sentado al revés, con sus largas piernas a cada lado de ésta.

Tsukki no respondió, pero pudo ver que tenía las orejas rojas.

Le dieron ganas de morderlo.

—Tsukki-

—Que no me llames así.

—Cielo.

— _Uf,_ ¿por qué no vas a molestar a mi hermano? Creo que a Akiteru le caes bien… creo.

—Yo pensaba que me odiaba.

—Odia tu pelo.

A Kei le hubiera gustado agregar que todo el mundo odiaba el pelo de Kuroo, en especial los peluqueros.

—Bueno, como decía, ¿te imaginas si bueno, hubiéramos ido juntos a Karasuno? Hubiera sido genial, ¿no crees? Aunque, ¡efecto mariposa! Si por ABC motivo hubiera sido así quizás ahora no estaríamos juntos, o quizás sí. Estoy seguro que no importa cuántos efectos mariposa existan en cada uno te querría igual.

—Eres demasiado cursi —murmura destacando notas y más notas. En el fondo le gusta que Kuroo sea de esa manera porque no lo hace con nadie, salvo con él. Así que se siente importante—. Pero no creo que tú en Karasuno sea buena idea. Así que no.

—¿Tanto así me desprecias? —pregunta el mayor con voz ronca y observándolo de manera atenta. Ve su perfil y el marco de sus lentes. A pesar de su tono jocoso en su interior a veces viene esa pregunta y el tono de sinceridad le sale medio palpable.

—No seas ridículo —esa es una táctica Tsukishima (porque Akiteru también la usaba) para cambiar de tema y no tener que responder preguntas incómodas. Kuroo no sabe cómo lo hace pero a él, por lo menos, no le funciona—. Realmente no hubieras estado bien en Karasuno.

Kuroo se queda en silencio.

—Porque me gusta más cómo te ves con rojo que vestido de negro —responde al final, en un murmullo casi imperceptible que se confunde con el susurro de las hojas.

El mayor parpadea varias veces, sin comprender qué acaba de pasar pero cuando lo hace se da cuenta que las orejas de Kei siguen rojas y no quiere mirarlo, incluso su cuello esta de esa tonalidad. Así que hizo lo que todo novio en arranque de amor haría; saltó de su silla en un ágil movimiento felino y lo atrapó entre sus brazos. En el forcejeo ambos cayeron al suelo y Kuroo se puso encima para besarle todo lo que pudiera alcanzar.

Akiteru los encontró en una posición comprometedora y después de eso odió algo más que sólo el cabello de Kuroo.


	4. Kuroo & Kenma

**Disclaimer:** HQ! Es de Furudate-sensei.

* * *

— **Conversaciones** **—**

 **IV** : "Los mejores amigos son los peores profesores".

* * *

Cuando la camioneta dio la cuarta sacudida Kuroo ya no se dio la molestia de aferrarse al tablero y dejó que su cabeza rebotara contra el techo. Pensó un rápido "Vuela alto, motor de la camioneta de Bokuto", y giró el rostro para ver a su acompañante. Había pensado que quizás, sólo quizás, tanto Mario Kart sirviera de algo en estas circunstancias pero otra vez se comprobaba que la realidad virtual y la realidad de carne y hueso son cosas completamente diferentes. Le hubiera gustado hacer un chiste sobre caparazones azules que te hacían perder el primer lugar en las carreras, pero se dijo que no valía la pena.

—¡Que ya te he dicho! Tienes que mantener embriague y no toques la palanca de cambio para partir.

—Ya me canse, Kuroo, vámonos de aquí.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, enano? ¡ _Tienes_ que aprender a conducir! —vociferó por tercera vez en menos de media hora. Seguramente si fuera actor sería un papel principal—Qué pasa si a tu hermoso, precioso, fabuloso vecino-

—Ya para, Kuroo. Que no me importa.

—¿Qué pasa si a mí me pasa algo y tenemos que volar al hospital o una emergencia de cualquier tipo, eh? ¿Quién conduce?

Kenma se removió en su lugar. La camioneta era ancha, modelo antiguo. Tuvieron que mover el asiento para que el menor alcanzara los pedales y aun así, con los brazos estirados sujetando el manubrio, se veía diminuto. Le mostró esa expresión de hastío que tenía cuando con todas sus ganas quería decir "Ya cállate, Kuroo" y rodó los ojos, luego los puso en blanco. Cierto era que el tema de conducir no iba sólo por él pero los padres de Kenma le habían pedido _por favor_ que le enseñara, porque iba a cumplir la mayoría de edad y era un paso importante en su vida. Los tutores no querían mandarlo a un curso de manejo sin que antes, aunque fuera, supiera lo básico de un vehículo. Pero Kuroo perdía la paciencia.

—Nos paramos en la calle y hacemos dedo para que nos den un aventón.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú te pararías en la calle para pedirle un aventón a un desconocido? Kenma, tú ni si quiera hablas con tus compañeros de clase y eso que los conoces hace casi dos años justos.

—Hmp…

Kenma intentó nuevamente. Kuroo notó que metió mal la marcha, otra vez, y temió por sus vidas. Frente a ellos no había un obstáculo, excepto la pared del vecino que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros pero era suficiente para hacerle pensar que podrían terminar con varios huesos rotos y una lechuza molesta en la oreja por si algo le pasaba a su querida camioneta del año uno.

—¡Ya, vale, pudín! ¡Lo estás haciendo mal!

—Quizás lo haría mejor si fueras más paciente.

—¡Yo soy muy paciente!

—Entonces no me grites, Kuroo, estoy al lado tuyo. Ya me vale, quiero salir de aquí y volver a jugar a casa.

—Tú no te vas hasta que aprendas al menos a encender el motor.

—Pues sí eres tan bueno, ¿por qué no manejas tú? Se ve que tienes experiencia.

—¡Esto no es sobre mí!

—Kuroo, deja de gritar. Me das dolor de cabeza. Piensa que tengo que aguantar toda la semana a Lev para que ahora te vengas a comportar peor... o, ¿sabes qué? Ya me aburrí, me largo.

Dicho eso sin si quiera apagar el motor se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la portezuela.

A Kuroo casi le da algo.

—¡Eh! ¡Vuelva acá, maldición!

—¡Sueltamente, Kuroo!

Al final que en su forcejeo donde Kuroo se estiró sobre el asiento hacia la dirección del enano logró mover algo y de pronto la camioneta otra vez estaba en movimiento. Los dos vieron el final de sus vidas y ninguno alcanzó a reaccionar cuando una sacudida les hizo golpearse fuertemente las cabezas contra cualquier parte de la cabina. Por suerte, en la antigua camioneta lo que estaba bueno era la bolsa de aire pero Bokuto no estuvo muy feliz y Kenma no aprendió a conducir.


	5. Tsukishima & Akaashi

**Disclaimer:** HQ! Es de Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** Mi _headcanon_ de un Tooru miope se ha vuelto canon. Me siento muy feliz en este instante.

* * *

— **Conversaciones** **—**

" **V** : Tsukishima tiene una ligera duda y Akaashi le da las respuestas".

* * *

Después de una (horrible) convivencia con el grupo _FukuNeko_ hay ciertas dudas en la cabeza de Kei que no pueden dejar de dar vueltas, y no es que él sea una persona muy curiosa pero siempre ha pasado que cuando hay una duda se necesita la respuesta. Es la función lógica del universo. Si las respuestas no fueran buscadas ni si quiera tendrían algo tan simple como química básica o matemática, y eso no puede ser. _Plus_ que es bien directo para sus cosas y es por eso que después de debatir mentalmente, unos segundos, los pros y contras simplemente se encogió de hombros y se acercó al chico mayor en los cinco minutos de descanso que habían adaptado con el reducido grupo de entrenamiento de ineptos, excéntricos y raros.

Akaashi, que parece ser bien observador cuando quiere, dejó de atarse los cordones de las zapatillas al verlo acercarse y se enderezó en lo que era su altura, que no era poca pero al lado de Kei no servía de mucho. Le dio un sorbo a su botella de agua y le miró con tranquilidad.

Detrás de ellos Bokuto ululaba y Kuroo gruñía, Hinata saltaba de un lado para otro y Lev intentaba ganarse la atención de alguien. Era un circo. Hacían tanto ruido que el dolor de cabeza pudo haber sido otra opción. Kei, en cambio, inmune a todo el alboroto se arregló los anteojos y luego le miró con esa expresión rara que tenía cuando quería preguntar algo.

—Akaashi-san —el nombrado seguía observándole, atento. Hizo un gesto con las cejas como si preguntara qué pasaba. Keiji era una persona de pocas palabras. Tsukishima, como siempre, no se corta a la hora de hacer preguntas—: Me preguntaba… igual que Fukurodani tiene más miembros de tercer año a parte de Bokuto-san, entonces, ¿por qué eres tú exactamente el vice capitán? —en la cabeza de Kei esa no era una pregunta para ofender a alguien, sino mera curiosidad. Según lo que había visto Akaashi parecía la clase de persona bien calmada y calculadora, pero de todas maneras era raro que Bokuto fuera elegido capitán. En su cabeza la ecuación no funcionaba del todo bien.

—Ah, eso.

El de segundo no estaba sorprendido. Cerró la tapa de la botella y se encogió de hombros.

Tsukishima esperaba con tranquilidad el secreto del universo. Si fuera en su equipo no podía imaginar a alguien que no fuera de tercero como capitán. Se le hacía raro, e irresponsable, quizás ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Eso fue simple descarte —respondió al final con tranquilidad, sin ni siquiera cambiar un semblante de su cara o que se le moviera un solo músculo. De hecho había algo como una parábola en sus labios que podía, _podría_ ser una sonrisa. A Akaashi sólo lo había visto sonreír en pocas ocasiones y una de ellas era cuando sabía que había ganado contra un contrincante en partido.

Tsukishima no pudo evitar sentirse como un pez fuera del agua.

—¿Ah?

—Que yo fuera elegido vice capitán fue descarte —volvió a repetir Akaashi para luego narrar la nada interesante historia que a veces, en momentos difíciles que su vida se complicaba por tener el puesto, llegaba a su cabeza—: El día en que teníamos que elegir nuevo capitán y vice Bokuto-san insistió _tanto_ que nadie pudo decirle que no, porque de lo contrario se nos deprimía y así no podíamos funcionar bien, además estaba en tercero y era su última oportunidad, era como su sueño de la prepa. Así que Bokuto terminó como capitán. El resto simplemente no quería tener el puesto de vice cuando él estaba al "mando" porque era como cuidar a un bebé y toda la carga sobre ti, así que nadie se ofreció. Yo estaba leyendo un libro para literatura japonesa, porque al día siguiente tenía la prueba y estaba atrasado por ciento y tantas páginas, y cuando levanté la mirada para cambiar de página termine con la sorpresa que todos habían elegido de manera _democrática_ y _unánime_ que fuera vice-capitán —Akaashi hizo énfasis en tales palabras y frunció el ceño, con rencor—. Nunca pude cambiarlo porque nadie quería, así que se quedó de esa manera y listo.

Kei, que estaba muy acostumbrado a respuestas más interesantes para sus dudas inigualables, no pudo sino sentirse ligeramente estafado.


	6. Hinata

**Disclaimer:** HQ! Es de Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** Ay, me gusta escribir de los cuervos.

* * *

— **Conversaciones** **—**

 **VI:** "Cuando pasaron a tercer año, Hinata escucha a sus senpais quejarse mucho de las presiones".

* * *

—La verdad es que tú puedes pasar diciendo; "¡No estoy estresado! ¡Para nada!" y todo eso pero inconscientemente te das cuentas que las cosas te llegan, te aplastan. Incluso yo he estado con las pelotas hinchadas en taaaantas ocasiones —Noya-san narraba en uno de los descansos de las prácticas. Hacía frío, pues estaban en invierno y pronto llegarían las vacaciones de las fiestas. A su alrededor se concentraban todos los del actual tercero. Tanaka-san asentía, completamente de acuerdo con cada cosa que decía. Shoyo escuchaba con curiosidad y porque las historias de sus senpais siempre eran muy graciosas. El resto de sus kohais (¡qué raro tener que pensar en eso!) escuchaban porque había que escuchar. Noya-san dejó de tomar agua mientras movía muchos los brazos a su alrededor—, por ejemplo el otro día estaba en mi pieza después de estudiar para uno de los muchos exámenes y mi viejo ya había llegado del trabajo, se suponía que quedaba poco para poder comer la cena o lo que fuera. El punto es que entra a la pieza y yo estaba super concentrado con las fórmulas de los cubo, y me dice algo así como; "Yuu, ¿quieres fruta?", y yo le digo "Ya…". No, a ver, espera, ¡ya me acorde! Le dije; "Ya, pero ponle yogur también" medio en mi onda porque estaba concentrado en matemática e historia, al mismo tiempo, y entonces después él salió. Unos dos minutos después estaba entrando de nuevo y me decía medio lastimero; "Pero por lo menos pudiste decirme _por favor_ ", y yo quedé como; "¡PERO SÍ TÚ ME PREGUNTASTE PRIMERO!" más o menos lanzando todos mis cuadernos a la mierda.

—¡Ah, sí! Comprendo, comprendo. Me pasa lo mismo —asentía Tanaka-senpai.

Narita-san decía lo mismo y se reía de la historia, imaginando cómo sería un Nishinoya Yuu en ese estado.

—Y yo que nunca le grito a mi viejo —el más bajo suspiraba. Por un momento se detuvo en su lugar y miró el techo, luego asintió—. Miento, casi nunca le grito. Sólo algunas veces cuando me enojo por cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo hace unos días fue al supermercado y yo no fui porque tenía que... bueno, ni me acuerdo qué era pero el punto es que le encargue champú y era importante porque me tenía que bañar. Llego como dos horas después y no me había traído nada, se le olvidó, así que me enoje con él. Pero bueno, el punto era el estrés del estudio-

—¡Me pasa lo mismo, Noya-san! El otro día yo también estaba estudiando y tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared de la pieza, esa… esa, ¿la recuerdan?

—¿La que se mueve? —Preguntó Ennoshita-san mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza, intentando recordar—¿Esa que tiembla todo el tiempo?

—¡Sí! Esa misma —Tanaka-san sonreía mientras asentía. La atención recayó sobre él mientras se preparaba para contar su experiencia—, el tema es que estaba yo en eso, estudiando, y no sé qué mierda Saeko pero de pronto la pared no deja de temblar porque parece que le estaba pegando patadas no sé cómo. Y yo en estado de; "Sí sigue con esta mierda ya verá" o "Ya, cálmate, cálmate". Pero de pronto es demasiado y termino gritando; "¡SAEKO, PARA DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ME TIENES LAS PELOTAS HINCHADAS CON ESE RUIDO", y por supuesto entró a darme una patada. Nos peleamos un rato. Fue horrible.

—Pasa, uno se pone más delicado —corroboraba Narita.

—¡Oh! También me pasa cuando mi viejo entra a mi pieza y no cierra la puerta, ¡qué rabia me da! Porque tiene la costumbre de prender la tele y la radio al mismo tiempo mientras da vueltas por la casa, y no me puedo concentrar. Como él tiene que limpiar y todo eso, así se entretiene —aseguraba Nishinoya.

—Ah, no sabía que era tan así. Debe ser difícil —terminó por decir Shoyo después de escuchar las anécdotas de los demás.

La verdad es que no podía imaginarse estar en tercero, a puertas de hallarse graduando, pero sin duda sería una gran presión. También era raro imaginar a Nishinoya-senpai peleando con su papá o a Tanaka-senpai con su hermana, después de todo Saeko-san era muy amable, a su manera. Shoyo no tenía verdadera idea de qué se sentiría todo eso, pero sí lo decían debía ser verdad.

No sabía por qué pero terminó muy ensimismado en la conversación.

—¡Lo es, pero también es bueno!

—Eso suena a contradicción —murmuró Yamaguchi porque alguien tenía que pararle los carros a los mayores. Él también tenía casos cercanos de gente que bajo estrés se volvía un ogro. Akiteru, el hermano mayor de Tsukki, era un claro ejemplo. Siempre en finales de periodo cuando iba a la casa de los Tsukishima a pasar el rato lo veía dando vueltas con ojeras, medio denso para sus cosas y parecía que conversación que tuviera con su hermano acababa en un conflicto frío al que terminó acostumbrándose.

—En fin, el otro día también me pasó que se me quedaron las llaves de la casa y tuve que entrar por la ventana. Mi viejo se enojó mucho porque al parecer podía "matarme" por hacer una hazaña como esa pero yo creo que más bien era que tenía miedo que rompiera algo, ¡aunque eso no pasó!

—Amigo, tu habitación está en un segundo piso —murmuró Tanaka medió sorprendido.

—¡No importa! Cuando estás en tercero se te perdona todo.

—¿EN SERIO? ¡ESO ES GENIAL!

Shoyo no estaba seguro de cómo se te podía perdonar todo, pero al parecer estar a punto de egresarse tenía muchas cosas buenas.


	7. Tendou

**Disclaimer:** HQ! Es de Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** Últimas actualizaciones del año. ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme este 2015! Espero que podamos trabajar juntos por un hermoso 2016.

* * *

— **Conversaciones** **—**

 **"VII:** Tendou cuenta una de sus muchas experiencias."

* * *

—El otro día mientras esperaba sentado, contando moscas por todos lados, para ir a sacarme sangre como que entre toda la gente reconozco a alguien, ¡y no me lo van a creer! Pienso; "¡Oh!", así como tipo que pequeño es el mundo en el que vivimos hoy, ¡era mi ex! —Satori contaba con airamiento en uno de los descansos de la práctica. Su rostro y piel seguía medio perlado por culpa del sudor que se generó gracias al ejercicio excesivo al cual se vieron sometidos.

La mayoría de la gente que se encontraba cerca eran los de tercero, pero los kohais escuchaban a medias porque su voz era lo suficientemente alta para alcanzar todas las partes del gimnasio y porque era imposible no querer escuchar un chisme de los más grandes, es ley universal. Así que ahí estaban. Todos oyendo. Semi alzó una ceja y Ohira terminó con una mueca, se imaginó qué sería para Tendou encontrarse con su única ex (que era tan rara), Ushijima no hizo nada y simplemente se le quedó viendo con su cara de poker que parecía querer mantener la mayor parte del tiempo, lo cual era un alivio para el equilibrio universal porque sus sonrisas eran capaces de dejar llorando a niños y adultos por igual.

—Valor —fue lo único que dijo Yamagata.

—Bueno, y el punto es que estaba yo mirando porque se encontraba medio de lado y me debatí mentalmente como unos cinco minutos entre ir a saludarla o no, ¡porque hay que ser amable en esta vida! Así que al final me dije; "Ah, bueno, ya qué", y me acerqué. Sacudí su hombro mientras le decía "¡Hola!" —en tanto contaba eso hacía muchos gestos con las manos y expresiones en la cara. Ohira ya se reía de él y Semi no podía ocultar su sonrisa porque había que admitir que cada vez que Tendou contaba algo era para reírse durante mucho tiempo—, entonces se da vuelta y, ¡me quería morir! No era mi ex, para nada, era una persona completamente diferente y era muy linda. Yo me congele en mi lugar y ella se me quedó mirando extraña y asustada. Me dije: "¡Satori, tienes que salir de este embrollo, ahora!", y le solté el hombro. Entonces comencé a pensar qué decirle y lo único que se me ocurrió fue; "Es que… tenías, ¡una araña!"

Ohira estalló en carcajadas y Yamagata cayó al suelo por reírse tanto. Semi suspiró algo acerca de lo estúpido que era y Ushijima intentaba imaginar todo en su cabeza sin lograr mucho.

—¡Pero que bruto! —sentenció Yamagata desde el suelo. Era de esas veces en que su expresión estoica desaparecía, cuando le daban sus ataques de risa, esos que se escuchaban más allá del gimnasio e incluso, a veces, le hacían llorar.

—Y eso no es lo peor. En cuanto le digo eso la expresión de la chica cambia, se deforma en un pánico absoluto y comienza a revolverse en su lugar, me terminó preguntando algo así como: "¡QUÉ!" mientras se miraba todo el cuerpo buscando a la susodicha araña. Y yo, que parecía cada vez mejoraba la situación, le digo; "No, ¡ya no está! ¡Se fue!" y ella me responde; "¡Dónde!" y yo como, mierda, tenía que pensar en ese momento y lo único que se me ocurre… —repentinamente Tendou ya no podía aguantarse las carcajadas de su propia historia y estalló en risas también. Tuvo que decir tres veces la misma oración para reír de la misma manera, hasta que se aguantó para poder continuar—: Bueno, el punto es que lo único que se me sale es; "No está, es que… ¡Voló!", y ella quedó con una cara que ni les digo. Así que de ahí me escabullí muerto de vergüenza porque, por suerte, me llamaban para mis exámenes.

Semi murmuró algo sobre que había roto los límites de lo que podía considerarse algo inteligente. Ohira todavía reía y Yamagata respiraba agitado para poder regresar todo el oxígeno perdido. Tendou terminó recordando la cara de la chica y se lamentó de que realmente era muy linda.

—Las arañas no vuelan —fue lo único que dijo Ushijima, con tanta seriedad y profesionalismo que sólo hubo una cosa que todos pudieron hacer.

Shiratorizawa enteró estalló en carcajadas y el entrenador les ordenó que se callaran para luego mandarlos a dar veinte vueltas al gimnasio.


	8. Oikawa

**Disclaimer:** HQ! Es de Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Yo quiero contestar, pero FF anda de troll y todavía no muestra los comentarios ;-; Ando preocupada por eso de que después se pierdan porque igual los está contando, y no sé qué pensar.

* * *

— **Conversaciones** **—**

 **"VIII:** Oikawa está cansado de que todos tengan un estereotipo perfecto de su mejor amigo, y la verdad es que nadie pidió su opinión"

* * *

No es que Tooru sea envidioso, después de todo no tiene nada que envidiarle a nadie (ni si quiera a, los aliens o Dios lo libren, Ushijima Wakatoshi con todas sus por haber de ser mejor que el mundo entero en vóley) y le va muy bien de esa manera, pero extrañamente de todas las cosas que no le faltan hay algo que nunca ha podido conseguir y eso es seguramente el respeto excesivo de sus kohais. No es que sean malos, no es que le den miradas de odio o que no le hablen con honoríficos, es simplemente que no lo adulan como lo hacen con Iwaizumi, y es que todo el mundo con mayor testosterona parece amar a Iwa-chan.

En especial Kindaichi-chan y Mad-dog.

No tiene idea que hizo Iwa-chan para que lo amen tanto, pero Tooru comienza a pensar que si los dos no son _homos_ el uno por el otro sin duda su mejor amigo va a terminar de darlos vuelta sin si quiera intentarlo.

—¡Oh, por favor, Iwa-chan no es tan, taaan genial! —termina por explotar un día, en el gimnasio de Seijo después de escuchar por enésima vez lo genial que es Iwaizumi-san porque ganó en cada una de las competencias deportivas del festival cultural. Aprovecha que su mejor amigo justamente no está porque tenía que hablar algo con un profesor y llegaría tarde—Lo están idealizando mucho, ¿no creen? —agrega porque que Iwa-chan es genial, lo es, pero que él sepa no llega a tanto.

Hanamaki y Matsukawa son los primeros en no escucharlos, siguiendo en lo suyo. Son los kohais lo que están más interesados. Mad-dog ese día llegó temprano al entrenamiento y había estado escuchando a Kindaichi hablar de lo fuerte que era Iwa-chan.

—¿Por qué es eso, Oikawa-san? Simplemente hablamos de que Iwaizumi-san no perdió contra nadie, ¡eso es genial! —Kindaichi no se rinde, atrás suyo Mad-dog no hace ningún ruido sólo gestos pero por ciertas facetas de su cara se puede notar que está de acuerdo.

—¡Iwa-chan es un completo nerd! ¡Un otaku, les digo! —Tooru tampoco quiere ceder. Las caras de sus compañeros de equipo cambian ligeramente y cuando la palabra con "o" sale de su boca es que incluso sus compañeros de tercero lo miran, interesados, sólo para cotillar y poder molestarlo después. Para ese momento ya no hay vuelta atrás. Iwa-chan es un incondicional así que no cree que se vaya a enojar si cuenta unas cuantas cosas de la vida, no todas, sólo algunas. Después de todo hay gran mayoría de historias vergonzosas que lo envuelven a él así que no gracias—: Colecciona figuras de Evangelion a su edad y sigue diciendo que Rei es su chica ideal.

—A mí también me gusta Evangelion —comenta Yahaba-chan mientras se encoge de hombros. Muchos corean que realmente es una serie muy buena, ¡un clásico! Que si alguien no la ve y no ha tenido su etapa Evangelion es que no tiene infancia o vida propia.

—¡Sigue leyendo la _Jump_ como si en vez de dieciocho tuviera ocho años!

—La Jump no es cosa de edad, sino de espíritu, todos somos niños en el alma. Además a los géminis les gustan las cosas de lectura. Tú eres cáncer y eres más hogareño, anda a lavar los platos, amo de casa.

—¡Matssun, ese no es el punto! —Tooru comienza a perder la paciencia poco a poco mientras el equipo entero se aglomera muy pendientes de la conversación con el tópico de Iwaizumi Hajime y sus secretos de quién es realmente aparte de su apariencia _cool_ y serena. El debate se divide en quienes lo aman y quienes quieren verlo caer, el segundo bando obviamente liderado por sí mismo, su mejor amigo.

—Hablando de la Jump hay un personaje que es igual a Iwaizumi-san. Sale en un manga de unos niños que tienen que matar a su profesor. El otro día estaba viendo sobre el hombro de mi hermano y es igual —comentó Kindaichi.

—¡Ah! Sí, creo que lo conozco, es super genial. Korosensei es cool.

—¡Iwa-chan no sabe hacer chistes! La gente llora al escucharlo intentar hacer un juego de palabras porque nunca le salen —volvió a exclamar mientras alzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño. Nuevamente el equipo se encargó de encontrar que eso no era tan malo como decía, sino que genial—, ¡los perros lo odian! —No agregó que los niños, en especial su sobrino, lo amaban pero ese era un rencor personal que se llevaría a la tumba—, ¡llora con las películas románticas y las no-tan románticas! Tiene problemas recordando fechas, no sabe combinar colores, siempre pierde en el Monopoly pero cree que es culpa del banquero, tiene pésimo despertar, se come las uñas, lo único que sabe hacer en la cocina es hervir agua y un huevo, no puede mantener su pieza ordenada aunque lo intente, patea cuando duerme y es un completo nerd por las _idols_.

Le hubiera gustado agregar que tiene un pésimo pulso y que una vez le pidió que le pusiera los lentes de contacto (años atrás, quizás cuando comenzó a usarlos ahí cuando tenía trece años), lo cual fue un desastre porque le picó el ojo unas muchas veces hasta dejarlo llorando, además de que ese mismo año le rompió el celular y se lo ocultó durante semanas, de hecho cuando descubrió el suceso hizo como si él no hubiera hecho nada. Todavía no se lo perdonaba.

—Oikawa-san, esas parecen excusas de…

—Oikawa está celoso —completó Hanamaki con una sonrisa que le dio dolor de cabeza.

Tooru estaba a punto de explotar diciendo que por supuesto que no estaba celoso cuando de pronto algo lo detuvo, y no fue nada más que la voz más terrorífica que había escuchado en toda su vida. La de Iwaizumi Hajime, alias Iwa-chan y ocupando el puesto de su mejor amigo de toda la vida, enojado:

—¿Qué mierdas estás contando de mí, _Mierdakawa_?

El golpe fue tan potente, tan rápido que desafío la velocidad de la luz (¡seguramente!) y no lo sintió, sino que pasó de largo hasta el momento en que caía inconsciente en el suelo.


	9. Karasuno (I)

**Disclaimer:** HQ! Es de Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** Ahora que se ha arreglado el tema de los reviews [creo], puedo contestarles. Aw. Oh-oh, a la gente de Chile, si alguien va a la junta del domingo que se hará por HQ! salúdeme [para que podamos conversar] porque estaré dando vueltas por ahí, claro, si es que me reconocen [o si es que quieren saludarme, jaja] :´)

* * *

— **Conversaciones** **—**

 **"IX:** El festival cultural de Karasuno se acerca y el equipo de vóley se prepara para la ocasión" [Parte I].

* * *

—¿Dónde está Tsukishima? —preguntó Hinata mientras corría de un lado para otro por el gimnasio, buscando al susodicho bastardo que tenía la costumbre de desaparecer como sus sueños y esperanzas de aprobar todas sus clases. Kageyama dejó de dar vueltas el balón entre sus manos mientras buscaba con la mirada, también medio curioso pero sin demostrarlo mucho—, y pensándolo bien, ¿dónde está Yamaguchi? ¡Desaparecieron! ¡El bastardo y Yamaguchi se están saltando las prácticas! ¡Irresponsables! —gritaba saltando de un lado para otro.

—Tonto, eso es imposible —respondió Kageyama porque después de todo Tsukishima podía hacerlo, de él lo esperaba y le daba lo mismo, hasta le aplaudiría, pero Tsukishima estaba acompañado de Yamaguchi, quien era como su consciencia (y la de todos) la mayoría de las veces.

—¡Pero dónde están! Tenemos que entrenar.

—Ah, eso-

Las palabras de Yachi nunca alcanzaron a ser oídas porque uno de los chicos de primero respondió por ella, todavía a falta de aliento por culpa de las duras prácticas a las que tenían que acostumbrarse:

—Los dos fueron a una reunión con el concejo estudiantil. Al parecer era algo así como importante, Hinata-senpai —respondió el muchacho mientras miraba al mayor, que había dejado de moverse de un lado para otro.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —Hinata lo pensó durante unos cuantos minutos. Sí, eso se escuchaba muy convincente y los chicos de primero jamás le habían mentido—¡Gracias!

Una vez aclarada la duda corrió hacia Kageyama para poder practicar un poco más. Éste, por supuesto, aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces pero Yachi no tuvo tiempo para ayudarlos porque se encontraba repartiendo botellas, toallas y dando ánimos a los novatos. Era extraño pensar cómo pasaba el tiempo y ellos, en especial el dúo, seguían siendo medios iguales. Pero las cosas cambiaban. Se sentía nostálgico que ya no fuera el Karasuno con el cual habían ingresado y fue todo un berrinche cuando se fueron los de tercero, en su primer año y luego los de segundo, al año siguiente. Ese año les tocaba a ellos. Así eran las cosas.

Estaban en medio del descanso-práctica cuando Yamaguchi entró al gimnasio saludando con una sonrisa, atrás suyo venía Tsukishima hablando con el profesor Takeda y en parte el entrenador. El segundo tenía una cara de resignación mientras que el profesor, como siempre, se veía animado.

—¡Buenos! —saludó Yamaguchi entrando al trote.

—¡Buenos días, Yamaguchi-senpai! —saludaron los de primero a coro.

Hinata, como era chismoso para sus cosas, no esperó para dejar plantado a Kageyama y correr hacia el más alto.

—¡Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi! —llamó cual niño. El nombrado le miró—¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué se fueron? ¿Qué hablaban con el consejo?

—Ah, Tsukki va a hablar de eso ahora —fue todo en cuanto respuesta y Hinata hizo un puchero.

Pero como dijo fue en menos de un minuto cuando el entrenador los llamaba para que hicieran un círculo alrededor, diciendo que el capitán tenía algo importante que decir y a pesar de lo importante que sonaba ese _importante_ la cara de Tsukishima seguía siendo de aburrimiento. Yamaguchi, como vice, se fue a parar a su lado y cuando supuso era el momento ideal para hablar Tsukishima estaba contando los detalles:

—Tuvimos una reunión con el consejo de estudiantes y como saben el instituto tiene su festival cultural, así que a todos los capitanes se nos informó que… —Tsukishima levantó la mirada, porque había estado leyendo un trozo de papel todo el tiempo—Alguien está hablando, lo voy a matar. Hinata, cállate —fue todo en cuanto dijo. El susodicho se quejó unos cuantos minutos hasta que Yamaguchi lo calmó—. El punto es que nosotros también tenemos que participar en el festival porque al instituto le importa mucho y blablá, de paso para ellos es bueno porque hacen propaganda y muestran a la gente de afuera lo genial que es meter a sus hijos a este lugar —seguía contando sin muchas ganas. La verdad es que la reunión habías sido una lata, pero responsabilidades eran responsabilidades. Ennoshita-san, antes de irse, se encargó de pasarle la piedra de la molestia y papá-cuervo a él. Siempre supo que ese día debió haber faltado—, y sí, antes de que digan algo, sí es obligatorio y no, no me interese qué vayan a decir porque todos tienen que participar. Takeda-sensei se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos así que con el entrenador hemos decidido que vamos a dividir el tiempo de aquí al festival entre prácticas y eso… ¿Qué quieres, Hinata?

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer para el festival cultural? —preguntó el segundo Pequeño gigante. No podía evitarlo, esas cosas le emocionaban porque todo era emoción.

—Nos tocó hacer una obra —respondió Yamaguchi.

Al instante un montón de; "Aaaaah" se escuchó por el gimnasio. Nadie estaba de acuerdo en hacer una obra.

—Que aburrido —se quejó Hinata.

—¿Una obra? ¿Obra de qué? —Kageyama intentó pensar en las muchas (pocas) obras que había visto o conocido en su vida, y casi se le quema el cerebro.

—Obra de teatro —respondió Tsukishima con el ceño fruncido. Kageyama podía ser un bruto.

—Pero, ¿qué obra? —por suerte Yachi hacía las preguntas importantes.

—Nos tocó Hamlet, porque otros grupos tomaron las demás y siempre nos quieren joder. Somos un equipo que tiene muchos hombres, he ahí la razón así que Hinata, te toca hacer de Ofelia —Tsukishima de pronto sonreía con maldad e incluso a Yamaguchi le costó el no reírse también al imaginar a su _as_ ataviado con un vestido.

—¡QUÉ! ¿ESA ES UNA MUJER? —Hinata que no conocía la obra, no tenía idea de nada pero no le gustaba que el nombre fuera tan femenino. Se encrispó en todo lo que era su estatura mientras sus orejas se teñían de una tonalidad parecida a su pelo. Los demás no pudieron evitar el reírse de él—¡TSUKISHIMA, BASTARDO! ¡Yo no quiero hacer de mujer!

—Eres el que tiene aspecto más femenino de todo el equipo, idiota, tómalo o déjalo. Si no participamos nos joden el resto del año-

—Lo que Tsukki quiere decir, Hinata, es que realmente todos tenemos que participar porque es actividad de equipo. El año pasado nuestra participación no fue muy buena —la verdad es que Ennoshita-san se había encargado de hacer la mejor obra del año o mejor dicho de la historia de Karasuno; casi hacer llorar a todos los presentes, pero una serie de sucesos (mucha culpa de Kageyama, Hinata y los senpais) lograron que el escenario fuera destruido—, así que este año el director nos tiene en la mira. Si lo hacemos otra vez mal quizás ni nos dejen participar en el torneo de vóley.

—¡Nooo! —el coro fue general liderado por Kageyama y Hinata.

—Así que eres Ofelia, punto.

—P-Pero, ¡Yachi es mujer! —La nombrada se sobresaltó en su lugar, siendo apuntada—Ella puede hacer de mujer mejor que yo.

—Yachi-san no puede participar, menso —Tsukishima perdía su paciencia.

—Lo que Tsukki dice es que si Yachi-san participa nadie podrá hacer los otros preparativos; hay que ver los vestuarios y la publicidad, además de la escenografía —Yamaguchi vino al rescate con la explicación, de nuevo. Yachi asintió, complacida—. Además tiene pánico escénico.

—Sólo de imaginar actuar frente a tanta gente me da dolor de estómago —murmuró medio muerta.

Hinata no quería darse por vencido pero para ese entonces Tsukishima ya no lo escuchaba.

—Kageyama eres Hamlet. No, no puedes cambiar el papel y sí, _tienes_ que hacerlo. Eres el que tiene mejor memoria de todos los de acá, además de ser alto. Lo harás… mediamente bien, creo. Si no lo haces bien yo te mato.

—Hamlet... —susurró Kageyama mientras pensaba lo dicho. Los de primero lo miraron con atención y emoción, imaginando a su gran senpai armador en el papel principal de tal magna obra—¿Qué es eso?

El silencio inundó el gimnasio.

Tsukishima recordó cuánto odiaba a Kageyama en muchas ocasiones y Yamaguchi sintió que sus esperanzas volaban por la ventana.

Todo el mundo supo que sería una larga travesía hasta completar el festival cultural.


	10. Los Tsukishima

**Disclaimer:** HQ! Es de Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** Hermanos, son todo un caso.

* * *

— **Conversaciones** **—**

 **"X:** Todos los hermanos tienen sus diferencias y Yamaguchi normalmente es el testigo."

* * *

Quitándose los guantes de goma de las manos al terminar de lavar los platos sucios Tsukki dio un suspiro que podía ir entre agotamiento pero al mismo tiempo satisfacción de su trabajo bien hecho. La cocina se encontraba impecable. Tadashi, desde su lugar, levantó los pulgares en señal de felicitación y apoyó medio cuerpo en una de las encimeras. El menor de los Tsukishima normalmente era considerado con esos detalles; lavar platos, barrer la casa, nunca cocinar porque no sabía y menos limpiar el baño, pero podía planchar, hacía eso cuando su madre estaba muy ajetreada.

—Listo —farfulló estirándose.

—Bien hecho, Tsukki —sonrió Tadashi.

Él le había estado ayudando a secar y guardar, después de todo sabía dónde estaban las cosas en esa cocina.

—Voy a preparar té —anunció su mejor amigo y fue a hacer el asunto. Nunca le preguntaba si quería porque sabía que la respuesta sería afirmativa y todas las veces lo preparaba como a él le gustaba.

Tadashi le vio vertiendo el agua en la tetera con mucho cuidado para no derramar nada. Fue entonces cuando Akiteru entró a la cocina con una de sus sonrisas muy Akiteru; de esas en que, por palabras de sus senpais de segundo, un hombre podría haberse hecho un paja o hacer el descubrimiento del siglo pero daba igual porque nunca sabrías la verdad tras ella. Había vuelto a casa por un fin de semana largo pero igual tenía que estudiar para sus exámenes y se encontraba medio gruñón para ciertas cosas. Saludó a Yamaguchi, otra vez, y miró lo que estaba haciendo su pequeño hermano sin perder su sonrisa al tiempo que sacaba una botella de agua con gas del refrigerador. Después de acomodarla en un mesón alcanzó sin mucho esfuerzo un vaso en lo alto de los estantes.

Se iba vertiendo agua cuando anunció:

—¿Sabías que el agua del grifo da cáncer, Kei? —tapó la botella para luego dejarla dentro del refrigerador. Yamaguchi, desde su lugar, temió a medias por su vida. Los hermanos Tsukishima pocas veces se trataban durante épocas escolares y era peor cuando los dos se hallaban con los niveles de irritabilidad altos; a Akiteru se le notaban las ojeras oscuras y Kei había estado casi dos horas en el tema de la cocina. Estaba seguro que podría pinchar la tensión entre sus dedos, la cena aparte había sido una batalla campal silenciosa.

—¿Y tú sabías que el agua con gas de cálculo a los riñones, nii-san? —devolvió su amigo sin dejar su tarea.

Akiteru se echó a reír.

—¡Es broma, broma!

—Vaya… —Yamaguchi no sabía qué decir. Sólo que tenía un sexto sentido para ciertas cosas.

Como siempre vio la manera en que Akiteru se tomaba un vaso entero de agua sólo con un trago y fue entonces cuando sus temores se hicieron realidad. En el momento en que el vaso vacío quedó apoyado en el mesón y Akiteru hizo ademán de irse de la cocina, dejando el vaso ahí. Kei le miró desde su lugar, sosteniendo la tetera y el agua que le vertía. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca y su ceño se frunció de una manera increíble.

 _Oh, oh._

—¡Hey, Akiteru! ¡Ven aquí y lava tu vaso! —Kei se quejaba, como ama de casa cincuentona pero que no podía perseguirlo (porque Yamaguchi sabía que de poder hacerlo, lo haría) ya que seguía con el tema del agua. Él intentó encogerse en su lugar, sin echarse a reír o dar atención innecesaria, más bien estando en modo planta. Ver a Tsukki enojado con su hermano era medio gracioso, a menos que lo pagara con él después—¡AKITERU! ¡Ven acá! ¡Oye, vuelve! Maldición.

Tadashi se mordió los labios.

—Ya, ya, Tsukki…

—¡Akiteru!

Su hermano mayor desapareció por el pasillo sin pensarlo dos veces, quizás con su sonrisa todavía plasmada.

—¡Akiteru, tu vaso! Argh.

—Tsukki-

—¡TE MERECES EL INFIERNO, AKITERU!

—¡Tsukishima Kei, no lo digas eso a tu hermano! —gritó mamá desde una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba, con un oído anormal que le permitió escuchar todo el asunto a pesar de la distancia.

Yamaguchi, al ver la cara de Tsukki, no pudo no echarse a reír con ganas junto con un Akiteru que al parecer se tropezó en la mitad de las escaleras por culpa de su ataque de risa.


End file.
